Jessica's Ghost
by Tsunami pheonix
Summary: duchess jessica ebony has always dreamed of being swept off her feet by a dashing pirate....that is until she meets captain jack sparrow....
1. Pirates

disclainer - I do not own pirates of the caribbean *hugs jack plushie* though i wish i owned jack. I do own the plot though. and some of the characters. NO TAKING CHARACTERS WITHOUT ASKING!!  
  
Jessica's Ghost.  
  
There was chaos at Port Rhianna. Not the usual chaos, which consisted of street merchants crying out and advertising there goods, busy mothers, hustling there children to church, or the royal navy running around, helping a ship dock. Not this. This was chaos of a fearful kind. Children and adults, the elderly and young, running in fear. Gun shots rang out across the harbour, echoing off the steep cliffs. Bodies dropped among the crowd. And above all the racket and clamour, there came a laugh. Not a joyous laugh, filled with humour, but a laugh uttered from a fell mouth. A laugh so terrible and cruel, that all who heard it would cower in fear. Terror filled people scrambled to get away from the source of the voice. Scrambled to get away from the ship that rose and fell rapidly on the waves of the bay, seemingly sharing her master's feelings.  
Jessica Roseanne Ebony, Duchess of Rhianna, was excited. For all her twenty-four years, she had lived on the tales told of pirates, hanging off every word. Pirates that sailed the ocean, pillaging and plundering the coastal towns. She oft would go down to the paved road that ran alongside the beach, seeking out sailors to find new stories. She had always relished the idea of meeting a real pirate, dreaming about being swept off her feet by a dashing pirate captain, and taken away from this life of nobility. She sighed opening her window. What met her eyes stoppd her heart. There were bodies strewn across the pavement as blood stained the cobbles. Real, pirates, the ones she had dreamed about, were running through the town, killing and stealing. Tears trailed down her powdered cheeks. This was NOT what she dreamed it would be. She shook her head. No! Stop crying Jess. Your people are out there dying while your up here safe and snug in your bedroom. You've got to do something! Pull yourself together! Her head rose, eyes dry but still red. She pulled on a set of breeches that belonged to her father, and a top she had stolen from her brother. Then she ran downstairs and pulled her late father's Scimitar out of it's case on the mantlepiece. Jessica wrenched open the door and stepped into the burning sun, it's light shining off her inky hair. For a moment, she looked like a fell goddess, sorrowful but brilliant in the morning light. Then she was off, running down the steps to the grounds and out through the massive iron gates. Screaming with all her mustered anger, she ran towards the nearest pirate as he turned. A look torn between shock and amusment found it's way onto his face. At the last minute, she noticed a pirate out of the corner of her eye, but had no time to react. All went black...... 


	2. Raging Jessi!

Hallo! it's tsu again! i have gotten a new chappie up! YAY! (10 out of 10 for obvious statements!) i want a LOT of reviews for this! flames will be given to my friend and local pyromaniac(he blew up my garden wall....), Steve Packer, otherwise known as BURNT.  
  
Disclaimer: *hugs jack* I OWN POTC!!! I DO! IT'S MINE !!!!!! MY OWN!!! MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSS!!!!* men in white cloaks come and take tsu away in straight jacket. screams heard down the corridoor....*  
  
Jessica's Ghost - raging Jessi!!  
  
Blackness began to clear from her eyes and she sat up, groaning at the throbbing pain in her head. Suddenly, her memories flooded back to her, up to the point where she was knocked out.  
"Bugger."  
"Now that's not very nice, luv!"  
Jessi jumped and looked wildly around the room. sittin in a corner, or slumped more like, was a pirate, complete with a bottle of rum. He sat up and looked at her with his beetle black eyes.  
" Y...You're a pirate!" She gasped.  
"10 points for observation lass." He said with a deep, rumbling chuckle.  
"Murderer!" She cried.  
"Wha-" *Thwack*. A resounding smack echoed around the cabin, and Jessi was standing, hand otstretched in the aftermath of a backhand.  
" I'm not sure I deserved that..." he said despondedly.  
"Oh yes you did, Mister." she said in an accusing voice, "You just sailed up casually to my port, stroll down the gang plank and killed half the villagers!" She sat down, satisfied with her rant. The pirate got up and wandered over to her. She made to slap him again, but he held her arms. He put his mouth next to her ear.  
"You don't want to be doin' that, lass. And why am I the murderer? T'weren't me who killed all them people. That was Cap'in Low and his crew of murderous dogs. I came up to dock and see this goin on, so I decide to step in, bein the genn'lman I am," Jessi snorted at this. The pirate looked at her. She was quiet. "Anyway, as I was fightin' along the highstreet, I saw this lump o' clothes on the cobbles. I noticed a fine weapon stickin out the side, so I decided to nick it. Until I realised their was a hand holdin' it. And that's how I found you luv, and took you aboard my ship."  
She jumped away from him and backed into a corner. She narrowed her eyes at him, scrutinising every detail. The way he wore his hat slightly to the side, the way the beads on his braided hair clung slightly to his face. His eyes were dark and wise, as if too old for his face. The crinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth, results of much smiling and laughter. The way he swaggered and sashayed along, moving his hands in indescreet, waving motions, as if trying to grasp onto the air itself for support. His wide grin was a treasure chest of gold teeth. Perfect. When she got back, if she got back, she would have him hung. He tottered forwards and leaned towards her as she leaned back.  
" Like what you see, luv?" *smack*. His head jerked sharply to the side. " I think- no. I know I deserved that one."  
" Whats your name, pirate?" She asked.  
" My name," He said with a flourish, " Is Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********well I hope u liked reading that as much as i liked writin that! r&r ppl! any1 who reviews will get a chocolate covered Jack lolly!!! Ta ta! Tsu 


End file.
